


Take care of me

by LittleGirlLulu



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, BDSM, Crimes & Criminals, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Enemas, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human Auction, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Slave, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, belly bulge, house slave, human slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlLulu/pseuds/LittleGirlLulu
Summary: Alice lives in an alternate dimension, where the rich and poor are more heavily segregated, her family decide to sell her to a famous yet unknown group who train/break girls to be sold at auctions to the rich. How will Alice fair in this new situation? Is it actually better than her home life?Read to find out!





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Have you ever heard the theory behind alternate universes? The theory that once you've made a decision, the opposite decision is made in an alternate world? Well, that's the case here. This Earth is just the same as our Earth... Except it's not, this Earth is very different, which in some aspects its good, like racism is down by 80% and colour segregation is practically non-existent. However, it also has bad aspects like; there is now rich/poor segregation which is highly practiced, there is also high sexism and discrimination towards the different genders, though different sexualities is more widely accepted. Some Countries are of course, not that forward yet, but 87% are. The Rich/Poor segregation is terrible, there is such a gap between them, its like they are a different species and each country has its way of managing rebels. This story takes place in England, more specifically South East London. (I struggle with writers block a lot, so chapters will be slow)

The day is unusually hot, England is known for its muggy days and rainy weather, though today was a rare sunny summers day, the Bailey family decide to take a trip to the beach, the 5 of them pack their bags with the necessary items, such as a beach towels, food and drinks and sunblock. The Bailey family makes up 5 members; Michael Bailey, a 46-year-old man with silver hair and eyes so deeply brown they look black, he is a fit guy who gets frustrated with his general manager job. Elizabeth is Michaels wife, she is 40 years old with greying hair and light blue eyes, she is rather muscular and uses that to intimidate the people making her cashier job difficult. Their eldest and only son is Vincent, he is 22 and was born during a trip to Paris, France. Vincent has silvery-blond hair and light green eyes, many believe he was the result of an affair, but it isn't the case. Vincent works at the same place as his mother and father, he works in customer service. The first female is Margaret; named after Michaels mother, Margaret is 17 and has blonde hair and blue eyes, she is a healthy and fit young lady who spends her weekends cleaning houses of the rich. She often also babysits for the rich as a side job.

 

Finally is Alice Bailey, a cute young 12-year-old with blonde -almost white- hair and Bright blue eyes, Alice is an albino, which is even rarer since the führer won. Alice doesn't enjoy her life as it is, being the youngest you'd think she'd get all the attention, but no, in this case, she is neglected and left to Margaret to look after, she is also bullied by her brother and abused emotionally and mentally (and occasionally physically) by her father. Little does she know, going to the beach was Michaels idea and is being used as a way to let the famous but unknown organization put up cameras in the house to keep an eye on Alice, you see, Michael; getting tired of looking after her, sold her to the group to increase funds to marry his daughter off to a rich family and encourage his heir to marry someone he can manipulate. As they are packing the run down, beat up car Alice notices a black SUV pull up a few blocks away and watches it, though no one gets out. She doesn't think much of it as rich people do that all the time, though it was definitely uncommon for a rich person to be here, in Penge. After a few more minutes of packing, Michael is hurrying them into the car and driving off.

 

Seeing this, the people in the SUV wait another few minutes before clambering out and picking up their equipment from the back. There are 3 men, all dressed in black and going by code names. The first guy out of the car gets referred to as Acer, the second as Chick and the third as San, they all look to be in their 30s or 40s, Acer seems to be the leader of the group, he has black hair and light brown eyes, he is rather chubby. Chick is the guy to mount the cameras, he is skinny yet strong, with white hair and dark grey eyes. San is the lookout and screen guy, he stays at the back of the van monitoring the screens and camera feed, he has blond hair and green eyes and can easily outrun a Penge cop. Acer and Chick use the key Michael hid under the doormat to open the door, it creeks open and they enter, Acer pulls out the basic floor plans of the old building. Its a single floor cottage with 3 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. Acer already knew the layout, this was his second time buying from Michael. The first time was when he bought the second son before Margaret, but Chick wasn't with him then. He spends a few minutes explaining the layout and where the cameras were mounted before letting Chick get on with it.

 

Acer decided to look around the house, the living room is the first room you enter when you walk through the door. It has lively wallpaper with a deepish red carpet, the dining room shared the living room space, The kitchen joined to the dining room from the left. Acer heads towards Alice and Margaret's shared bedroom, once he enters he immediately notices the calm versus the girly, assuming the girly side is Alice's, he starts to look through the drawers until he finds a small pink vibrator and a pack of condoms. He soon realises it is Margaret's side he is snooping in, he goes over to Alice's wardrobe and opens it. It's full of boring, basic clothes, he notices a box of storage drawers that have been labelled 'night time' 'day time' 'punishment' curious, he opens the punishment drawer and immediately recognises the thickly padded nappies. He looks in the other drawers and as he expected, they contain nappies too; thicker ones for night time and thinner pull ups for the day. He sighs 'Great, she is a special needs girl, he should've told us that' Acer whispers to himself before closing the drawers and wardrobe and continuing to snoop. He finds a hidden box of art supplies under her bed, looking through the sketchbooks he can't help but feel amazed at her skill.

 

After about 30 minutes of looking through her sketchbooks, Acer puts everything back how it was and goes to find Chick, who is Smoking out back. “Hey, Chick, this girl is a special needs girl, it looks like she has bladder issues,” He says taking a cigarette from Chick, who rolls his eyes and sighs “really? They cost extra man! I don't want her pissing in my SUV, are you sure she is special needs?” Chick's question is followed by Acer pulling out medical files he photocopied from the family's kitchen drawer. “looks like she has irregular periods, trouble with weight and... oh, she has Asperger's.... Great” Acer shakes his head and pulls out his phone. The call is brief and to his boss explaining the situation, the Boss insists on going through with the deal. After their cigarette Acer and Chick head back to the car, San is fiddling with some small monitors in the customized SUV. The car has been made to look normal from the outside, with its back windows blacked out, though the inside is covered with computer monitors and wires. San gives them a thumbs up and goes back to what he was doing. Acer and Chick get into the car, with Chick in the driver's seat and they pull out and drive off, their task now is to locate Michael and tell him about the sudden costs.

 

“Alice, your swimsuit is coming off!” Margaret laughs as they play in the rock pool, Alice blushes slightly and giggles before going over to Margaret for her to retie the swimming costume. After tying it up Margaret pulls Alice into a hug and kisses the top of her head, they sit down in the water and watch the various sea critters scurry around trying to avoid the other children. “Margie, why does mum and dad hate me so much?” Alice looks up at Margaret who sighs and looks a little saddened “I don't know” is the only verbal reply which is followed by Margaret giving Alice a gentle squeeze “is it because I wet the bed? Or because I wet myself sometimes? or..or is it because my boobs are still small? I heard Katie's mum shouting at her husband about him ogling the big boobs on Sindy's mum” Margaret giggles slightly “no, its not because you have small breasts or because of your bladder issues, it can't be because it's their fault... well for the latter anyway” Margaret doesn't look at Alice while she says it, she instead watches a crab carry seaweed into a hole it created earlier. After what seemed like hours of silence the two girls they hear their mother calling for them, so they make their way back to the spot on the beach with their towels and food. Michael is on the phone with someone, he seems pretty agitated and quickly hangs up as the girls walk over.

 

“I'll be back in a bit, I gotta take a piss” he tells his wife before getting up and walking towards the toilets. He looks back to see Elizabeth and his children starting the picnic. Instead of turning left to the toilets, he turns right towards the car park, where he meets up with Acer, Chick and San. “what's the problem?” he asks impatiently. “Why didn't you tell us Alice was a special needs kid?! You know the price goes down for damaged goods, you dealt with this with Dominic” Acer states impatiently, Michael sighs and shrugs “I dunno, I didn't think bladder stuff or female hygiene stuff counted” his voice quiet and uninterested “Of course it counts! Bladder issues mean only certain people will want her, and period issues mean she might not be able to be bred, which is what some people wanted her for!” Chick retorts quickly Michael only sighs and gives a 'whatcha gunna do?' look accompanied by a shrug. Acer puts his palm to his head and sighs shaking his head “if she doesn't sell, you gotta pay us back, if she does sell, your profit is dropping to cover the extra cost of damaged goods and to remind you in future. Your 30% will drop to 15%” this annoys Michael “fine, then speed up the kidnapping to tomorrow night! I don't want this broken female in my house any longer, she is causing an influence on Margaret” “Well, in order to do that, you need to give us her stuff and furniture, you know this. Have it ready in the morning, the van will be at yours before you get home. The keys will be under the doormat of your house” Acer states plainly before getting into the car followed by the two other guys and drive off, leaving Michael standing in the car park. After a few seconds, he heads back to the picnic.

 

“What time is it?” Vincent asks Michael as Elizabeth has fallen asleep under the umbrella. Michael looks at his watch “Its time for us to go. Wake up your mother” Michael starts packing up the bags while Vincent wakes up Elizabeth, Alice and Margaret finish up their drinks when Michael suddenly shouts “Elizabeth! did you pack Alice's pull-ups for the trip home?” Elizabeth's face pales slightly, she shakes her head “sorry dear, I must've forgotten, this trip was sudden you know” She sighs, puts down the umbrella and tucks it under her arm “She'll be fine” Elizabeth smiles. Michael turns to Alice who just drank the last drop of her drink “how many drinks did you have?” he asks sternly, Alice gulps gently and shrugs her shoulders. “Vincent, take her to the toilet!” Vincent sighs and grabs Alice by the arm, forcing her to jog behind him to keep up and not hurt her arm. Vincent takes her into the disabled toilets and locks the door. He turns to her and for some reason, has a weird smirk on his face. “You pathetic baby” he snorts “you can't even take a piss by yourself, no wonder dad is getting rid of you” he laughs and proceeds to force her out of her swimming costume and forces her onto the toilet seat, she hits her ass cheek on one of the railings and instead of landing on the seat, she falls between the toilet and the other railing. Seeing this makes Vincent laugh again, his laugh is horrid a mixture of grunts, snorts and wheezes. Alice starts to tear up, her swimming costume around her ankles, she hoists herself up and onto the toilet “I don't need to pee” she says quietly, this makes Vincent roll his eyes and walk towards her. Now right in front of her, he crouches down and forces her legs open.

 

They open forcefully followed by Alice's whimper. Vincent proceeds to stimulate her clit for a few seconds before small dribbles of urine escape her. “I told you.. I don't need to pee!” she whimpers as Vincent walks to the sink and washes his hands. “Fine, get up and put on your swimsuit” he tells her impatiently. Alice puts it back on and ties it behind her neck, halter top style. They go back to the car where the others are waiting “she didn't piss, even tried the trick you taught me” Vincent states to Michael. “I swear to god Alice, if you piss in my car I'll make you sit in it all the way home. There aren't any places to stop on the way back” Michael grunts as he lifts the heaviest bag into the trunk. The 5 of them get in Michael driving, Elizabeth in the front, Alice in the middle with Vincent and Margaret either side. 30 minutes into the hour drive home, Alice feels her legs and swimsuit getting wet, she gasps quietly drawing the attention of Vincent. “dad, she pissed” he shouts disgusted Michael looks in the mirror at Alice who is looking at her legs crying quietly, she's worried what the punishment will be at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This chapter delves more into nappies.

Michael pulls into the driveway furiously, he slams the door shut as he storms out the car Margaret and Vincent quickly jump out to avoid their father's wrath, they run to the front door with their mother. Michael grabs Alice by the arm and yanks her out the car, there is still a small puddle where she was sitting “I'm sorry daddy” she cries as he pulls her to the now open front door. He thrusts the car keys to Elizabeth who runs outside with the others to unpack. Michael drags Alice upstairs and throws her onto the floor in her room. Alice lands heavily with a thud. Michael pulls open the wardrobe door and proceeds to pull out two nappies from the punishment drawer as well as a medium backpack tucked right at the back. He pulls out a few clear bags, similar to the ones used for IV's and takes them downstairs where he runs the hot tap until it's hot and fills up the bags with the water, dish soap and small lumps of ginger. He stomps back upstairs to Alice who is sobbing curled up on the ground “Please daddy, don't do it... I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to” she begs as Michael sets up the enema he doubles up the extra thick nappy, removing the plastic backing of the first one to allow the second one to be used too. After lining it up he forces the swimsuit off of Alice, then forces her head down and ass up, he inserts the enema funnel into her ass hole and hooks the fist bag onto the holder. Alice accepts her punishment sobbing the whole time, with each bag, her stomach swells.

 

 

After the second two litre bag, Alice looks a good few months pregnant, her eyes are red and puffy from crying too much and attempting to put more in is causing unnecessary pain. Michael pulls the tube out and carefully lays Alice onto the nappy, he does it up, stands her up and pats the front then leads her to her bed and bends her over “now, this is for not pissing at the beach” he spanks her hard across her padded ass “and this is for pissing in my car” He spanks her hard twice, once on each ass cheek. Alice yelps as she gets spanked. “what do you say?” he asks firmly “S-sorry” she mutters, this annoys him so he gently hits her bulging stomach “I cant hear you” “Sorry” she says louder rubbing her full stomach “sorry to who?” Michael smiles lightly “I'm sorry daddy” Alice starts to whimper and holds her stomach more “What are you sorry for?” he slaps her ass as she bends over to keep her standing up “I.. I'm sorry for not peeing at the beach” she sniffs “And...” Michael urges her to continue “And... I'm sorry for peeing in your car daddy” She sniffs again and wipes her eyes “P-please, can I let it go?” she begs now hunched over. “no, not yet” Michael smirks and grabs a shirt for her, the top is obviously too big at it looks like a very short dress, this shows the back of the nappy as she stands. Michael pulls her to the living room where everyone is sitting playing games “Now, apologise to them” he forces her in front of him, she is still hunching over, her stomach cramping and in pain, she starts whimpering again as Michael forces her to stand up straight. “S-sorry mum, Vincent, Mar-” “NO! They are NOT your equals! You will use the names I've taught you” Michael shouts as he hits Alice in the stomach, causing it to gurgle and cramp harder. Alice lets out a cry and hunches back over. Michael pulls her up by her hair.

 

“apologise for ruining their day” He loudly whispers into her ear. “Sorry Master, Mistre- ahhh!” A huge wave of cramps comes over her and she uncontrollably releases her bowels, her double-layered extra thick nappy bulges outwards as its filled by the enema. She starts to cry and Michael lets her go, causing her to fall onto her ass. Michael growls “get. up. stairs... NOW!” he shouts gritting his teeth. Alice waddles back upstairs to her room crying, a few minutes later Michael walks into her room carrying a bag, he reaches into it and pulls out something plastic “Put this on” he throws the plastic item at Alice, she looks at it, unfolding it “P-plastic pants?” she looks at him confused before putting them on “yes, you let go without permission. You have to wear the punishment nappy all night. They are to limit leaking” he smirks, watches Alice getting used to the plastic then walks away.

 

Later that night, when everyone else is asleep, Michael pulls the van up closer to the house. He sneaks into Alice and Margaret's room, he quietly and carefully removes all of Alice's things and puts them in the back of the van. He does this with everything that belongs to her except her bed which she is sleeping in. After getting all her clothes and items, including the box she doesn't know he knows about, Michael closes up the van and puts it back where it was. He decides to see if Alice has leaked, he sneaks into her room again and gently pulls the covers off her. The nappies and plastic pants are holding up quite well, no leaks yet, but she needs to be back in pullups, the guys will be arriving soon. Michael takes a pullup from the drawer then walks over to her. Removes the plastic pants and sees the building nappy full of enema waste, it looks like she's also pissed a few times, so she should have an empty bladder. While getting Alice changed, Margaret stirs a few times, though never wakes up completely. After a bit longer than anticipated Michael pulls up the pullups, letting them glide over Alice's legs and ass before covering her over again and leaving the room. Around 3 am, Michael hears the van starting up, he peaks out the window and sees Acer and Chick taking the van, he smirks and lays in bed, quickly falling asleep. At 6 the next morning Alice and Margaret wake up for school, Alice immediately runs to the bathroom to take off her punishment and get in the shower only to find she's already out of it. Confused but glad, she takes her shower, she is in there for at least half an hour. Once she comes out she goes back to her room, Margaret pats her back before heading to the bathroom herself. Alice gets dried and quickly puts on her uniform; a tartan wrap skirt, a white button-up, red jumper and a purple blazer, she also slips on a pull-up followed by knee-high socks and her favourite slip-on doll shoes. When Margaret comes out of the shower, she dries and puts on her uniform, it is the same as Alice's only instead of a red jumper she has a grey jumper. Margaret puts on thick tights instead of socks, and her shoes are chunky heeled lace-ups. The two of them go downstairs, everyone is still asleep, they make themselves some breakfast and lunch for that day before leaving for school. They head to the closest bus stop which is a 5-minute walk from their house. Its an awkward silence as they wait, neither wanting to bring up the fact Alice's things were gone. Maybe that was her punishment they thought, though even the nappies were gone, except three, one pull-up and two night times, and only two sets of clothes, her uniform and bedclothes. The two girls stand around, occasionally glancing at each other until their bus comes. They get on and find seats, the choose seats near the back. As Alice looks out the window she spots the same SUV driving the opposite way.

 

“So the Boss wants to meet?” asks San in the back, Acer nods “Yeah, 'parently it's about Alice- uh, 2331, but he wants us to do this job first” he flicks through the file then hands it to San who opens it. “Name: Tara, Age: 5, Ethnicity: African-English” he reads through the rest silently “oh... Mr Carmichael wants her? Poor girl” he sighs and closes the file “there's another page” Acer tells San, who responds by turning to it and reading “Another special needs kid? 2330 has ADHD, learning disabilities and.. Really?... Complete incontinence” San looks at Acer unimpressed “why does he want a girl who can't control her toilet needs? That's just gross” Chick shivers, Acer shrugs “ain't our job to judge, it's our job to catch” He takes the file back from San and rereads it again. “says here the mum sold her for drug money, poor girl. Oh, yeah, the mum told the kid she is being taken away, so no kidnapping needed” Acer tells the two. A few minutes later Chick is pulling into a driveway, the house is badly run down and falling apart, they get out and walk up to the door and knock. A lady opens the door, she is African-English, with short textured hair and brown eyes, she is wearing a loose spaghetti sleeve nighty and slippers. “TARA! She yells, the 5-year-old waddles to the door. Tara has braided hair with brown eyes, she is wearing a tattered old top a few sizes too big. Her nappy is visible underneath, it is sagging, seemingly full. “these people are taking you away... GO!” she yells at the kid and pushes her towards the men. Tara trips and yelps quietly and she grabs onto San to steady herself “s-sorry mister” she whispers San smiles at her and takes her hand, leading her to the car. The mother slams the door shut after snatching the envelope from Acer.

 

After getting into the car, they drive back to base. When they get there they take Tara to one of the maids to be cleaned up, and they go to the bosses office and knock on the door. “come in” a gruff voice answers. They go inside, there are three men and a lady sitting at the boss's desk. One Acer recognises as Mr Carmichael, the boss stands up “Acer, Chick, San, I believe you know Mr Carmichael, this is Mr Carlisle and Mrs Carlisle and this is Mr Smith” the Boss points to each as he introduces them. Mr Carmichael looks the same as always; short, stout and has a face that would make anyone see him as a creep. Mr and Mrs Carlisle are slender and thin, they both have grey eyes and blonde hair, they look eerily similar, you could mistake them as twins. Mr Smith is the unknown face in the group, he is obviously new, he is in formal attire. His hair is gelled back and he has white cotton gloves. The 4 of them smile and nod to Acer and his team, Acer replies by nodding back. “Mr Carmichael is waiting for 2330 and is interested about the upcoming auction, as is Mr and Mrs Carlisle and Mr Smith” the Boss explains. “2330 is being cleaned up by Maid 332 and client 1079 has requested an earlier extraction to be done tonight instead of next week” Acer explains The Boss nods and agrees to the change of schedule.

 

“So, as I was saying, we will have 5 kids this month for the auction, three girls and two boys, ages ranging from 5 to 13” The boss states looking at a file and flipping through it. “two have special needs; 2331 who is 12, she has bladder and hormonal issues and 2332 who is 13, he has learning disabilities and is not potty trained” Some of the guests smirk “I'll be accepting early bids today only for the kids, as you are my top customers, just take a look at the files and write your bids down by the correct box on their file, you can hand the files between each other to look and bid” The Boss explains and hands out the files. After an hour the bidding finally calms and the files get handed back to the Boss. He opens them and reads “Hmm, okay, so far 2335 has the most votes, with 2331 being last, interesting” he mutters to himself “Okay, well the Auction will be at the end of the month, I'll give you more details once the time is closer, and prices will start and these bids” he shows his guests out and closes the door, though Mr Smith hesitates, and stays behind. “Hey... so do you do commissions?... Like do you kidnap and train kids on request?” he asks carefully. The boss smiles “of course we do, though obviously, we charge, what do you have in mind?” They take a seat at the desk. “Well, my ex has a child, who is 3 now... and well, I want the kid, she is a bad parent and the kid isn't mine, but I love her like she was mine. So the kid will go to care if the parent doesn't shape up. And I'd hate for the sweet little girl to go into care and get spoilt” Mr Smith explains.

 

The boss nods “what are names and addresses? What training do you want?” They spend another hour going over details, “I want her to be trained to think I'm her dad, and her mum didn't want her, I also want her to be un-potty trained” Mr Smith smiles imagining his wishes. The boss nods again, gives Mr Smith a price estimate, and lets him go home to think about it. “looks like you three might get another job soon” smiles the boss as he pats Acer's shoulder as he sees them out. Acer looks at his two teammates and shakes his head, before going to check on Tara.


	3. Chapter three

Acer walks through a set of double doors leading to the Larva dorms, this housing unit hold the children who are 4 to 9, the doors open up into a main entrance with a corner desk near the back. There are three doors leading into different directions, Acer walks in, greets the lady at the desk with a smile and nod, then walks through the doors opposite from the entrance. As he pushes this set of double doors, he is greeted with the sounds of children playing and laughing. The children who are put up for auction without training are always housed in the front of the dorms, these are rooms 1-40 which go up a few flights of stairs, there is a locked fence sectioning the two sides of the hall, the other side is for the children who are being trained before auction. Acer was told Tara is being semi-trained, this means she will be on the top floor in the last room, room 40. As Acer makes his way upstairs, the sounds and smells change, it goes from the smell of paints and fun to the smell of urine and paints, from the sound of laughing and playing to the sound of sobs and crying, the transition is slow and varies floor to floor. On the tenth floor at the end of the hall, nearest the fence gate, is room 40. He goes inside to see Tara laying in bed, she is wearing a simple pale pink nighty with a soft brown leather collar attached to a chain, the chain is attached to a hook in the ceiling. Hearing her door open, Tara jumps out of bed and shuffles her way into the corner, Acer can't help but feel a bit bad for the poor girl. “2330, when someone enters, you can't shuffle to the back corner, you need to walk forward and stand politely in the middle of the room” He tugs gently on the chain, forcing her closer to him. “If you do this, they'll think you're learning and will be gentler” He sighs and she fights the tugging. He gently lets go of the chains, making sure she doesn't fall back before walking over to her. He sits on her bed as she cowers beside it “Do you know why you're here?” he asks to her tearily shaking her head, Acer picks her up and sits her on his lap. “you're here because you mum doesn't want you any more, she wanted her drugs and alcohol and decided you was too expensive now” he tries to explain simply for the 5 year old. She just sniffles and looks at him hopefully. “listen, there is a man who wants you 2330, but not to be your new daddy, no matter what he says, do as your told. Okay?” She nods her head, though Acer worries she doesn't understand. He sighs and pats her head before letting her back onto her bed and leaving the room. As he leaves, he sees a man in his mid 30s walk past with a tray of covered utensils. The man has bleach blonde hair and piercing silver eyes, Acer recognises this man as the Larva Dorm's teacher, James aka Cold Chip. Acer leaves the dorm and finds his team to plan today's kidnapping.

The classroom is hot and muggy, causing almost the whole class to be tired, It's the second lesson before lunch; Maths. Everyone hates maths, but more importantly, everyone hates the maths teacher, he is a tall, plump man who is very strict and doesn't answer 'stupid' questions. If you're the only person who doesn't understand the lesson, he wont take the time to explain it, he will just set you extra homework. Poor Alice has so much homework because of this man, maths just isn't her subject, she can't wrap her head around all the equations and who even mixes numbers and letters? Why does 'y' want their 'x'? surely if the 'x' is missing so often, there is no point trying to help it. Listening to Mr Tegar drone on about prime numbers is causing everyone's brain to go numb, but Alice's brain is more numb than ever. She woke up to none of her text books or exercise books, no furniture or clothes, and something in her head keeps reminding her of what her brother said yesterday 'no wonder dad is getting rid of you' it keeps repeating over and over in her mind, she can't wrap her head round those words. What did he mean? Is her father trying to sell her? There is loads of news about human auctioning nowadays, you can't walk anywhere without hearing or seeing it in the news. Alice's head swarms round with all of this information and ideas, though she is brought out of it when something smacks her in the head. She jumps and looks at her desk to see a marker lid, she looks up to the front of the class, to see Mr Tegar angrily looking at her “Alice... Which of these is a prime number?” he asks pointing to the board with four numbers written down.

She stares at the board, hoping maybe, just maybe they'll morph into the answer, after a few seconds of the numbers staying still she sighs “um... uhh e-eleven” she guesses hoping she is right. Mr Tegar grunts “Correct, so there is a brain in there, I though it was empty the way the lid bounced off it” he goes back to droning on about the different primes and how to identify them. It feels like years before the lunch bell finally rings and everyone starts to pack up. Mr Tegar hands out the homework, adding another 5 questions to Alice's sheet as she walks out the room. Alice is in year 7, she was held back a year due to her diagnosis's, this caused all her 'friends' to start ignoring her and Alice hasn't been able to make more, so she simply hangs around the music room at lunch, hoping to 'bump into' her favourite teacher, Mr McCormack. She spends the whole lunch break sitting around but doesn't bump into him at all, sadly, she makes her way to her next lesson when the bell rings. Alice's mood doesn't improve when she gets home, as now her bed is gone and she is left with a simple old mattress in the living room. She doesn't bother asking what's going on as she knows she wont get a response, it probably is just part of her punishment, instead, she sits at the dining table and does her homework while waiting for Margaret to get home. 

Alice finds herself in an unusually deep sleep, she can tell she is sleeping but she also feels semi-awake, this must be the lucid dreaming someone was going on about in class, soon enough, she is flying through the clouds and sliding down rainbows into a pretty lake, in this dreamy state she feels no worry and no panic, though she should. In the real world, She is being lifted from her bed and carried into the back of the SUV. “Acer... what did you give her?” Chick asks as he watched her being placed in the back. “Shh, nothing really, just something the Boss gave me” Acer shrugs, he ties Alice's arms and legs and duct tapes her mouth before blindfolding her and putting in earbuds. Soon enough, and quicker than expected, Acer, Chick and San are on their way back to base. Though, an hour into the drive, they hear Alice struggling and starting to come round. San is sitting in the back with her, he places a hand on her stomach to keep her laying down, this makes Alice jump and she starts thrashing around, hitting San in the process. “Keep still you stupid runt!” he shouts in a whispered tone before applying more pressure to his hand on her stomach and adding another hand lower, without realising he pushes down too hard on her bladder, causing her to empty it. Her pull ups leak over the back of the car, “ergh, gross. She's fucking pissed” he quickly moves his hands away from her, taking this chance Alice bolts up and tries edging her way towards what she hopes is the door, but before she gets very far she is pulls back by the ropes around her arms. Acer climbs into the back as San climbs to the front. “2331, shh, your father sold you” Acer explains softly holding her in his arms to stop her from fighting back “behave or you'll make things worse for yourself” Alice doesn't let up, she continues struggling and trying to get free, all while sobbing and trying to scream though, of course, the duct tape makes any sounds impossible. After a while she tires herself out and colaspes in Acer's arms. Letting his grip tighten, he lets out a sigh and strokes her hair. “Just think 2331, you'll be going to a better place, to someone who actually want you” he comforts her the best he can before pulling out the drug covered cloth and placing it over her nose, knocking her out again. Another hour later, and they are back at the base. They all get out and Acer grabs Alice from the back, putting her over his shoulder and carrying her inside. They have orders to go straight to the boss. 

As they got to his office, the door opens and Mr Smith walks out smiling, he nods to the men and leaves. Acer, Chick and San go inside. “boss, we got 2331” Acer states plainly sitting her onto one of the comfier chairs in the room. They've never had to bring a girl straight to his office before, they are all curious why. “Any issues?” the boss asks as he observes Alice's unmoving body. “None that are significant, she only pissed in Chick's Car” Acer smirks as the boss chuckles. “Good, look her over for any damages and give her to maid 719, 2331 has had some sudden important bidders all asking she be treated meanly but we are to give her no training” the boss waves his hand dismissing them, Acer picks up Alice and takes her to the Caterpillar Dorms. This dorm takes on the children from 10 to 14. Acer and the other two go up a flight of stairs and put her into room 7. The maid is already waiting. She is wearing a slightly modified maids outfit, it being shorter and designed more for sexual fun rather than cleaning. This room is nicer than the floors above, it has two single beds, two small desks with chairs that have holes cut into them, a bookshelf and a few beanbags to sit on, it also has a rug with words that say 'please, satisfy and obey' on it. Acer lays Alice onto the bed, undoes her ropes and tape and puts on a simple soft leather collar that also attaches to a hook in the middle of the ceiling. He then steps back and lets the maid take over. The maid takes off Alice's clothes and carefully looks over her body, writing all her bruises and scratches onto a clipboard with Alice's file attached, “she looks okay, apart from a few scrapes and cuts her father noted, though these are new” She points to bruises on her ass cheeks and side. The men shrug “She has them when we picked her up, must've happened recently” explains San, the maid nods and notes it down. “Okay, you can leave now, thank you for your help” she smiles sweetly and stands at the end of the bed, waiting for Alice to wake.

Acer leaves the room and almost bumps into a new trainee and her trainer “S-Sorry sir” the girls states, she is around Alice's age, and mousey brown hair and brown eyes, she is thin and tall, with no mass to her hips or breasts “that's fine” he smiles as he walks away, he wants to get back to his house before he is called to work again. He has a gift waiting for him back home, he asked for it last time he was promoted and its only recently ready. He makes his way to his house, he live son base as he is a kidnapper, and never knows when he is needed. His house is a short walk from the Larva Dorms, which are his favourite ages. Once he gets home and unlocks the door, he notices a slightly larger than medium box on his porch. He smirks and licks his lips before dragging it inside. He quickly gets a knife and opens it, as he does he hears whimpers and sniffs from inside. Eager to see his new toy, he rips open the box and admires his gift. Its just what he asked for, a little girl to keep.

Acer smiles at the whimpering girl. “hello, what's your name?” he asks kindly “m-my name is Sarah” she sniffles and slowly gets out the box, she is small and thin, maybe the average size for a 3 year old, though she is 4. She has blonde hair up in twin high ponytails and bright blue eyes. “Hello little Sarah, I'm your new daddy, what have you been told?” she wipes her eyes “that my new daddy is lovely and kind and will look after me as long as I do as I'm told” Acer nods along to her explanation. “that's right, well done, but if you're a bad girl, daddy will have to punish you, understand?” Sarah nods and straightens her stance. “D-Daddy what should I do?” she asks staring at him. He takes her hand and leads her to the living room. “Have you been taught about boys and girls and the fun we have?” Sarah shakes her head. 'Perfect' Acer thinks to himself smiling inside. “Well, boys have a cock and girls have a pussy, but that's not what you will call them. You'll call them a willy and flower, understand?” he sits down and takes both her hands, Sarah nods “I have a flower and you have a willy” she repeats. Acer lets go of her hands and unbuckles his belt, taking out his cock. Sarah blushes and looks away. She is wearing a simple nighty, just like Tara. “don't look away” he demands as he guides her hand to his throbbing cock, its hard after dealing with the girls today. Sarah's small hand grips it gently and with his encouragement, she starts to rub his cock. Her small hand barely fits round half of it, she is instructed to use both, which she does, though it only takes a short time before Acer pushes his cock into her mouth and forces her to take it.

Allowing her breaths every now and again, he throat fucks her, not too deep, he wants her usable tomorrow, but deep enough to feel her back teeth gently scrape his head. With Sarah now gagging and trying to gasp for air, he shoots a load into her throat, causing her to gag more, though he doesn't remove his cock until she has swallowed all his seed. “well done” he states simply, patting her head. “You was such a good girl for daddy, you need to swallow it all before daddy takes out his cock, or you'll waste his special milk. You understand?” Sarah, swallows as if she's tasting something gross. Acer picks her up and sits her on his lap, she is gasping and coughing still trying to catch her breath. “good, I'll teach you more tomorrow, but now, I'm tired, so its bed time” he carries her to a room in his house specially made for this moment. He locks her into a collar, it is soft pale pink leather, with her name written on a heart shaped tag. The room is medium sized, with a crib, changing table and wooden rocking horse with various holes in the seat, obviously able to have custom things inserted into the holes.


End file.
